


Tako

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando Kota había respondido que nunca había hecho volar una cometa en su vida, Kei lo había mirado como si hubiera apenas dicho de ser un alieno.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Tako

**Tako**

**(Cometa)**

Kei sonría, feliz.

Esa mañana, a pensarlos, no se habría esperado de pasar una tarde así, no con esos presupuestos.

Kota estaba de mal humor, lo había visto.

Sabía que la mayoría de las veces, en esas situaciones era mejor dejarlo cocinar en su jugo y esperare que pasaría solo, pero Kei nunca había sido bueno a esperar que las cosas se arreglaran solas.

Esa tarde, entonces, había ido a su habitación en el dormitorio, quitándolo de los libros de escuela, y se había hecho llevar fuera.

Habían comido un helado, habían caminado mucho tiempo y se habían quedado en un parque.

Kei hablaba sin descanso de lo que había hecho en esos días, y Yabu lo escuchaba, pero eso no lo había quitado de su mutismo ni de esa expresión apática que había tenido en su cara desde esa mañana.

Inoo, entonces, se había cansado.

Había quitado de hablar, mirando alrededor, y dirigiendo su atención a un grupo de niños acerca de ellos.

Estaban jugando con algunas cometas, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Él también, cuando era un poco más joven, se divertía con ellas. Él también, exactamente como esos niños ahora, tenía dificultad a hacerlas levantar en aire.

Normalmente, su padre le ayudaba.

Si giro hacia Kota, indicando los niños y preguntándole si tenía gana de ayudarlos.

Cuando Kota había respondido que nunca había hecho volar una cometa en su vida, Kei lo había mirado como si hubiera apenas dicho de ser un alieno.

Se puso en pie rápido, arrastrándolo por su brazo y acercándose al grupo de niños, burlándose de Kota con ellos mientras les decía que nunca había jugado con una cometa, y pidiendo que se lo dejara hacer.

Y ahora, mientras ayudaba uno de los niños a hacer volar su cometa, Kei lanzaba miradas fugaces al mayor, mirándolo pasar del nervosismo porque no tenía éxito de hacerlo levantar a la satisfacción de cuando finalmente lo hizo, a la sorpresa cuando la cometa se voló en el aire.

Parecía haber olvidado lo que le había causado mal humor, parecía haber olvidado que no tenía la edad por jugar en esa manera, y Kei sabía que no importaba.

Esa sonrisa y esa expresión de pura felicidad en la cara de Kota, no tenían límites de edad. 


End file.
